


Dysphagia

by starwheel



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Choking, Deepthroating, Face-Fucking, Facials, M/M, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Rough Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:14:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27324097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starwheel/pseuds/starwheel
Summary: Slade punishes Robin.Dysphagia - difficulty or discomfort in swallowing(Set during the Apprentice two-parter)
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Slade Wilson
Comments: 9
Kudos: 96





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place after Slade has sent Robin on a mission to steal something else, and Robin has had another confrontation with the Titans.

Robin is knelt staring up at the screen. Slade replays the footage again.

"Did you think I wouldn't notice?"

The man pauses on a frame that shows billowing smoke and Robin running past Starfire's prone form.

"She...was already down," Robin says.

"I gave you an order." Slade walks behind him. "I can only indulge these rebellious impulses of yours for so long, Robin. You seem to think there will be no consequences for this disobedience."

"I brought you the chip - "

Slade's hand fists suddenly in Robin's hair, jerking his head back. "When I order you to attack, you will attack."

The masked face tilts slightly, peering down at Robin, the reflected light from the screen moving liquid along the mask's smooth surface.

"It's almost as if you want to see how much defiance I will tolerate."

"No."

"No?" Slade fingers tighten in his hair.

Robin grits his teeth.

"It seems you need a lesson."

* * *

Slade sits in his command chair, Robin kneeling between his legs.

Robin has his hands clasped behind his back, in a pose the man has ordered him to adopt.

"I don't think I need to remind you what's at stake."

Slade's fingers move over the activation switch for the nanoscopic probes.

"Or...do you require another demonstration?"

"No," Robin says quickly.

He thinks of Starfire, the way she'd dropped in the chaos of the battle - he can only hope the others are taking care of her back at the tower.

Slade's combat trousers are open at the crotch, his large cock standing out half-hard.

"Good." He takes hold of Robin by the hair. His gloved hand moves to his cock.

Robin holds his shoulders tense. He stares at the large adult penis. Slade lifts the penis to Robin's mouth at the same time as he guides Robin's face close.

The warm penis tip bumps Robin's lips.

Robin turns his face away out of reflexive revulsion.

Slade's grip in his hair turns hard. He forces Robin's head back. He rubs the prick against Robin's lips again.

Robin keeps still this time. He knows the man won't tolerate further resistance.

"Open your mouth," Slade murmurs.

Robin forces himself to do it. The penis tip, the mushroom head, eases its way between his lips, and Robin has to open his jaw wider to allow it in.

"Keep your teeth covered. If I feel teeth, we'll use a mouth bit. Do you know what that is?"

Slade has paused, with the tip of his penis held in Robin's lips.

Robin breathes through his nose. His tongue is drawn back, he's trying not to touch the penis tip.

"It will keep your jaw open. If I have to use it, I will be much less gentle with you."

Slade's hand brushes over Robin's hair as he changes his hold.

"Wide," Slade murmurs. The pressure of his hand guides Robin's head down a couple more centimetres onto his cock.

Robin stretches his jaw wide. He can't keep his tongue back, he has to accommodate the penis easing its way deeper. His tongue slides against it, against his will.

Already the man's penis in his mouth feel feels unbearably large.

Slade pauses again. His fingers curl in Robin's hair and he guides his head back, so the mushroom tip is in the ring of Robin's lips. Then he sinks Robin's mouth down on him again.

He sets a slow, bobbing rhythm.

"There," he purrs.

Robin's face is burning with humiliation. The physical nodding motion that he is submitting to, his mouth guided on the penis, the way he must keep still otherwise, hands clasped at his back, while his lips stay sealed to the intruder penetrating his mouth.

The pose is uncomfortable, kneeling with his hands clasped behind his back. A bruise under his ribs that he picked up during the fight is throbbing.

Slade's eye is fixed on him.

His hand goes on guiding Robin by the crown of his head. His grip isn't even rough - the pressure is light now.

He can't quite believe this is happening, but the situation isn't ending, it's just unfolding and unfolding while Robin kneels there, doing nothing to fight it.

"Good boy," Slade murmurs.

His grip grows firmer in Robin's hair. By degrees, he makes him take his penis a little deeper.

The penis is thick, large - the mushroom tip feels like it's some fat swollen ripe seed trying to plant itself in the back of Robin's throat. Robin starts to swallow convulsively around it, choking -

Slade releases his head. Robin pulls off gasping, Slade's prick sliding from his mouth.

He's no sooner gulped down air than Slade is rubbing his cock against his lips again.

Robin turns his face away - now that he's got the thing out of his mouth, he wants to keep it out for as long as he can, he wants to catch his breath -

Slade yanks his hair, forcing him into position. The hard grip keeps him still, while Slade takes his penis in his other hand. His gloved fingers hold the stem of his cock and he rubs himself against Robin's lips.

"Open," Slade says quietly.

Robin parts his lips. The large penis rubs and smears his lips before pressing inside.

"Look at me," Slade says.

Robin lifts his eyes reflexively. At least his mask offers him some protection from Slade's gaze. The man watches him, his eye the only human thing staring out of the mask.

Slade's fist in his hair guides his head again. Robin's mouth stretches full with the man's cock, his lips sealed tight, slippery around it.

Robin looks up at Slade and breathes roughly through his nose. One day soon, Slade will drop his guard. Then Robin will make him pay.

"You have a defiant look, boy," Slade murmurs. "Even on your knees."

He goes on bobbing Robin's head, working his penis slowly deeper into the back of Robin's throat. Robin struggles to swallow, struggles to breathe. He starts to gag in earnest and Slade releases him.

Robin pulls off retching, he regurgitates the penis, it springs free all slippery wet, a long string of thick slimy drool dangling between Robin's lower lip and the tip of the twitching penis.

Robin coughs, brings his hand up to wipe his mouth.

"Don't move."

Robin lowers his hand again, resumes the pose, hands clasped behind him. His lips and chin are slippery with drool.

Drops of saliva shine on the floor in the dim light between his spread knees.

Slade's prick, free of Robin's mouth, bobs, twitching fat in front of Robin's face.

"You can't deflect the attacks of your little friends forever," Slade says. "If the girl gets in the way again, I expect you to retaliate." He handles his cock with finger and thumb. "I believe her name is...Starfire?"

"Don't say her name," Robin says hoarsely.

Slade's hand snaps out. He grabs Robin's chin. He forces his jaws apart with his thumb gouging, pinching at the hinge of the jaw. He rubs his penis against Robin's lips. The penis glans slide between his lips rudely. Robin grunts as the penis pushes into his mouth. His tongue meets the intruder involuntarily, his lips kissing the helmet as Slade rubs against him.

Then Slade guides Robin's head. Robin hastens to stretch his mouth wide to accommodate him.

"It's clear your former master neglected to teach you some important lessons. You've had things too much your own way, Robin. You need correction."

The penis prods his soft palate. Slade doesn't allow Robin to pull off as Robin's throat muscles spasm with the urge to retch again. He holds Robin in place.

Spit drools from Robin's mouth, down Slade's prick. Robin's vision is smeary with tears, the result of his gag reflex.

When Robin is breathing through his nose with less panic, Slade guides Robin's head again.

"He never used your mouth like this, did he?" Slade murmurs. "This will be your punishment if you disobey me. Or if you should happen to speak insolently. Or if I feel you are not performing your duties to the standards I expect."

Slade's tip is teasing at the back of Robin's throat, provoking his gag reflex, backing off, until Robin's throat spasms around Slade's cock with a frank, bodily noise that would accompany vomiting, wet and gulping, and Slade releases him.

Robin pulls free gasping, his eyes streaming.

He can't use his hand to wipe his face. He can't move out of this pose, and so his chin remains slimy with saliva. His face is burning hot, capillaries full blushing with blood, his lips swollen and wet.

Slade reaches down and Robin flinches from him.

"Now, boy." Slade removes Robin's mask. He drapes the scrap of fabric over his knee.

Robin drops his chin to his chest as he kneels there panting. He coughs again, swallows, keeps his head bent.

The man gives him a moment before he touches his chin. Robin knows he can no longer hide.

He lifts his face to Slade.

It's not the first time Slade has seen him without a mask. It had been Slade's first command, the day Robin became his apprentice - to remove the mask and show Slade his face.

Slade's single eye stares down at him unblinkingly, transfixed. He rubs his fat prick against Robin's face. It's slimy with Robin's saliva. Robin shuts his eyes as Slade wipes himself against Robin's cheek, rubs his prick alongside Robin's nose. It's all he can do not to recoil.

He shuts his eyes tighter as he feels Slade pat the prick lazily against his brow bone. It's so casually done. Robin knows Slade is doing it to show him how powerless he is, show him that all he can do is kneel there and take it.

The penis prods against Robin's lips again impudently. At the small pressure from Slade's thumb on his jaw, Robin has to open his mouth for it, allow the bulb of the man's prick to slide between his lips, and then he's tasting the man's sex again.

The penis rolls in and out of his lips as Robin is forced to bob his head. Slade prods into the back of his throat and he holds Robin's head down on him, letting him up only a few centimeters when Robin starts to retch. Slade holds him still in that position, with the penis still in his mouth, so Robin has to recover and swallow and breathe around it.

When Slade forces Robin's head down again, Robin gags, tries to cough, the penis stays buried in his throat as he tries to swallow on it. Robin panics, jerks, fights Slade's hold. The man keeps a cruel grip on his hair, keeps the prick buried in his mouth, but he allows Robin just enough retreat so that he can breathe again.

Robin's face is swollen with choking, pulse of blood thumping in his face. He's drooling saliva all over Slade's prick. He swallows, the panic of not being able to breathe, not being able to get the thing out of his mouth -

"Don't lose your composure," Slade says softly.

Robin's breath rattles through his nose. He makes himself blink his eyes open. He glares fiercely up at Slade, even if his lashes are clumped together wet with tears.

"You will need to train yourself to tolerate this," Slade says. "I expect use of your mouth whenever I deem it necessary."

Could this ever be tolerated with ease? Physically, Robin can't see how it's possible - to have this thing forcing its way into his throat again and again.

"Though I must confess..." Slade's thumb strokes the corner of Robin's swollen lip stretched around his cock. "I like you unpolished like this. I like that look in your eyes. Yes, that look."

Robin can feel the tremor in his arms, rage and disgust. He can't stand to go on kneeling here, to go on letting the man guide his head. But he's bound in place by the knowledge that Slade has all the power.

Slade's hand settles again on Robin's head.

"You can endure this."

Perversely, the words do steady Robin. They make him focus on all the hatred he holds for the man which has formed into a diamond under such sustained pressure.

Slade guides his head to start nodding again, Slade's prick rolling in and out of his lips.

"Breathe."

Robin breathes through his nose.

He concentrates on the concrete floor under his knees. He concentrates on not gagging as the mushroom head prods his soft palate.

It prods again, again. Robin tries to gag and Slade holds him down, Robin's throat muscles swallow in a convulsive ripple around Slade's cock, over and over.

Slade's hand on his head draws him off suddenly.

There's no glove on Slade's hand as he strokes himself.

"Show me your tongue, boy," he says, the slightest catch in his smooth voice.

Robin puts out his tongue on his lower lip. His tongue trembles slightly, his mouth unused to the rough treatment.

Slade's fist jostles quickly on his cock, the mushroom head caressed in the curl of his fist.

"Look at me," Slade breathes.

Robin looks up at the man. That staring grey eye returns his look. Slade's fist tightens in Robin's hair.

A rope of come lands across Robin's face, startling him. He squeezes his eyes shut as another pulse of come hits his nose. Then gouts of hot semen wet his tongue, pulse after pulse.

Slade rests his mushroom tip on Robin's tongue. He smears his prick in the slime of ejaculate, then rubs himself against Robin's lips.

Robin can hear the man's unsettled breathing in the quiet. That sound of exertion, of human weakness, makes Robin stare up at the masked face again.

"Clean me. And swallow it."

Slade holds his prick for Robin. Robin's face is wet with semen. He opens his mouth on the tip of the penis, rolls his tongue clumsily against the mushroom head.

Slade's ungloved hand twitches on his knee.

Robin's trying as best he can to lick him clean while not swallowing any of what's in his mouth, but it's making him want to gag, the taste of the semen, the slimy texture of it in his mouth, knowing it's Slade's ejaculate. He forces himself to breathe, his nose full of the smell of Slade. He forces himself to swallow. His lips kissing the head of Slade's prick as it slides from his mouth.

"Good boy."

Slade touches Robin's chin, tipping his face up to examine him. Robin keeps his eyes fixed on a point off to one side. He can feel the streaks of semen glistening wet on his face.

He's keeping his face emotionless, won't give Slade the satisfaction.

Slade releases him. "Go and clean yourself."

Robin unclasps his hands from behind his back at last and pushes to his feet as quickly as he can, clenching his fists to disguise how he's shaking. He wants to wipe the filth from his face.

He turns to go.

"Robin," Slade calls in a mild tone.

Robin looks back. The man is calmly tucking away his cock.

He then holds out Robin's mask to him.

Robin takes it. He withdraws, but doesn't get far before he remembers Slade's new rule.

He turns stiffly and comes to attention, arms at his sides, his gaze directed ahead, he bows deeply at the waist.

It should be a gesture of respect, a bow to his master.

He straightens.

"Go on, then," Slade murmurs.

Robin goes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place a couple days after the end of Apprentice part 2, after Robin has been rescued.
> 
> The segment with Slade is flashback.

Robin looks up as he hears footsteps on the stairs.

"Oh, Starfire." He shifts his kneeling position as he pulls another box of files down from the lowest shelf next to him. "Is everything okay?"

"Yes! Of course - I just happened to look at the security monitor and I saw that the basement was in use."

Starfire halts at the bottom of the stairs and taps her index fingers together, her gaze flickering around, avoiding Robin's look.

"I was just organising these old case files." Robin goes on watching her from his kneeling position until at last she meets his eye.

Her manner is so nervous, Robin can't help but smile a little, ruefully. He shuts the file in his hands and holds it up, showing her the case number printed on the front.

"It's nothing to do with Slade. See?"

"I did not - " She breaks off. "I hope you do not think that I am - 'checking up on you'." She rubs her hands up and down her arms, looking aside.

"Star. I get it." He puts the lid on the box and slides it back onto the shelf, then he pushes to his feet. "I expected it was going to take the team a little time to move on from what happened." He rests his hand on the shelf. "Everything that happened with Slade...the way I acted...I put all of you in danger."

"Robin - "

"I never should have gone after him on my own. Because of me, we played right into his hands. I'm supposed to be your leader - "

"And you are!" Starfire cries, clasping her hands together suddenly, rising off the ground, hovering in the air. "You are not the only one who made mistakes. Please do not think that we doubt your capabilities!"

"I promised you I could handle it. I thought I could." Robin reaches down and gathers up some files from the floor. He flips through the files slowly, looking over the case file numbers. Not lifting his eyes, he adds in a low voice,

"Slade's not like other criminals."

"No." Starfire drifts closer to him. "Robin...if you should need someone to talk to...about what happened with Slade..."

The way she sinks suddenly to the ground and steps closer makes Robin turn away.

"You were with him for several weeks," she says softly. "All that time. And you have not spoken of what happened, not in detail. You have been...quiet. Since you returned."

Robin keeps his back to her, his head bent like he's still studying the files.

"I'm just processing, Star," he says, and after a moment he can turn and look at her. "It's how I was trained. I need to analyze where I went wrong, figure out how to overcome the problem for next time."

"But perhaps if you were to unburden yourself - "

"That's not really how I deal with things. But thank you. For the offer. I'll be back to normal soon. I just need time to think. Please don't worry anymore."

She gazes at him solemnly.

"I'm done with letting Slade in my head," Robin says. "He knew exactly how to get to me."

"Next time, we will be better-prepared."

"Yeah..." He forces a smile as he looks at her again. "Hey. Why don't we watch a movie tonight? Take our minds off of things."

Starfire leaps into the air with a squeal. "Really? Oh, excellent! I shall tell the others! I will prepare the popcorn and the unhealthy junk foods!"

"Sounds great. I'll be right up. Just let me finish filing these away."

She beams at him, then she's flying up, up, gliding up the stairs and into shadow beyond the ring of the light.

Robin turns back to the storage box open at his feet. He dumps the files inside and shuts the lid.

* * *

Robin fights against his gag reflex. With the way they're lying, he can't pull off of Slade's cock so easily, he's trapped with it in his mouth.

Slade is lying on the chaise longue, his back propped against the sofa back, his legs spread open either side of the chaise longue, and Robin is lying on his stomach between his legs, his hands zip-tied behind his back.

Slade guides Robin's head with a push-pull motion.

The left side of Robin's face is aching and sore from when Slade backhanded him.

"What would your little friends think if they could see you now?" Slade murmurs.

Robin tenses, stops mid-motion. He had been passive, allowing Slade to nod his head up and down, Slade's prick to slide in and out of his lips - he had been in a blank place, but the shock of hearing these words scalds him.

Robin's body twists as he begins to struggle, trying to wrench his head free of Slade's grip, to spit the cock out of his mouth.

"Don't be distressed." Slade holds his hair savagely until Robin stills.

Robin lays there, panting through his nose, his mouth stuffed full and dribbling.

Slade settles his cock back in deeper.

"I know," he says quietly. "You want to be strong. You're doing this for them."

Is there a thread of mockery in his voice? Or is it only that lazy, didactic tone he uses when they are sparring?

"They'll never know," Slade says. "No one will."

Robin squeezes his eyes shut, tries to block his ears to the man's words. He hates the way his position between Slade's legs forces his shoulders up against the man's thighs, forces him to rest his body close against him.

"You wouldn't want me to punish them in your place, would you?"

The penis prods deep, triggering a bout of retching, and Slade relaxes his grip at last.

Robin regurgitates the penis from his mouth in a convulsive rush, turning his head aside to cough, his vision smeary with tears.

He has nowhere to rest his head comfortably as he gathers himself, he must keep his head up with his neck muscles. Even doing that, with his head turned aside, his chin is pressed into Slade's thigh, wiping his saliva on the man's black fatigues.

"Would you?"

The man wants an answer.

"No," Robin says thickly, his voice wet and broken up, throat and nose full of mucus and spit.

Slade's fist squeezes in his hair, forcing his head up.

"No, Master," Robin amends.

Slade holds his prick slightly angled pointing at Robin's lips, ready to penetrate his mouth again. His touch compels Robin to lower his mouth again. There's no evading the man's will.

Robin parts his aching jaws and accepts the penetration with a dead feeling.

The room fills with the wet fucking sound of the penis using his mouth, using the back of Robin's throat, Robin's struggle to swallow on it, choking wet with saliva, his breathing rattling with mucus, shaky, the rhythm regularly disturbed by gulping sucking sounds of wretching.

Slade won't let him pull off again, but he allows a pause to let Robin breathe with the penis in his mouth.

Saliva drools freely from Robin's lips, Slade's prick glistening coated with it. The fabric of his dark fatigues is damp in the V of the open crotch, where his cock and balls and some of his stomach are naked and exposed. Human.

"You still think of yourself as their leader," Slade says, when his hand prompts Robin to resume. "That will change."

Inwardly, Robin cringes away from this further mention of the Titans. He doesn't want to think about anyone who knows him while he's doing this, while his mouth is stretched open, forced to pleasure Slade against his will. He burns with shame to think of Starfire - of any of them - seeing him like this right now.

How must he look? Lying on his belly between Slade's legs, the man's hand in his hair forcing his head to bob in his lap.

"Don't be ashamed, boy." There's careful restraint in the way Slade exhales. "Take your punishment."

Robin can hear the roughness in the man's breathing.

"You're going to swallow it."

Robin's nose is buried in the man's pubic hair, Slade's fingers tight in his hair, holding him down.

Slade lets him up as he's choking, and then Slade's wrapped his hand around his cock, pumping it.

Robin had never seen a man jerk himself off before - it's still jarring to watch. The largeness of his cock, his hand, the coarseness of his blunt thick fingers, the quick, deft way he handles himself.

The wet noise of him stroking himself, wetness slippery on Slade's palm, on his prick, all wet from Robin's mouth.

Robin makes eye contact with the eye of Slade's penis staring at him, the slit all glistening wet. Slade's fist moves with a controlled, brisk wringing motion, the mushroom head pink and shiny, all glazed with saliva, the glistening wet slit staring at Robin - suddenly spits out a gob of precum that hits Robin's chin.

The glans rub urgently against Robin's lips, the penis insistent and hot, demanding, assured, with how it's been dominating Robin's mouth day after day - and Robin hates himself as he obeys and hurriedly stretches his mouth wide and lets the penis inside.

"Good boy," Slade breathes as Robin sinks down on him. Slade's hips give a small jerk, Robin can feel the way the powerful muscles of the man's thighs and buttocks tense, coiling.

Slade holds Robin's head in two large hands, he moves Robin's skull up and down, fucking his mouth, Robin starts to choke immediately as Slade forces him to take the deep penetration of his mouth, into his throat.

Slade holds him down. Robin wretches and struggles, his nose mashed into Slade's pubic area. Slade's grip is brutal as his penis twitches in Robin's mouth.

Robin feels it pulsing, feels the first wet pulse of hot seed hit the back of his throat, making him jerk. The penis is twitching triumphant and fat in his mouth, and Robin is forced to swallow, the penis still fucking his throat in small thrusts, seed spitting in pulses into Robin's mouth.

Slade grunts. Robin can't breathe, his face throbbing with his choking - his hands struggling wildly at the small of his back, his arms jerking, his wrists painfully strangled in the zip-tie.

Slade's grip eases. Robin wrenches off gasping wet, ragged, mouthful of semen drooling from his lips, all over Slade's wet prick as it slides loose.

Robin hacks and coughs, gulping down breath, his shoulder, his weight, leaning into Slade's thigh as he leans aside, his abdominal muscles quivering with the effort of holding himself up. Dropping his head would bring his face down into Slade's crotch.

The taste and smell of Slade's semen dominates his senses. Robin thought he'd managed to swallow most of it, but he sees how much spilled from his mouth. The pearly slime is smeared all down Slade's cock, dripping down his balls. The mess of saliva and semen drips from Robin's lips and chin.

Slade holds his penis at the root and pats Robin's wet swollen lips with it, he rubs against Robin's face so Robin must close his eyes.

Robin remains still and waits for Slade to stop. He can do nothing as Slade rubs his slippery prick all over Robin's hot blushing face. He had learned that this was part of the ritual the man insisted on, a demeaning moment Robin could not escape, that Slade liked to linger over.

"I told you to swallow," Slade says after a moment, after he is no longer breathless.

Slade releases his cock. It lands against his stomach, tagging the bottom of his black t-shirt, leaving a silvery mark of slick.

Robin leans down in a daze. His face is aching with choking and coughing. He rolls his tongue over Slade's penis, licking up the semen gathered at the root.

Robin wriggles his shoulders slow and awkward in order to lean forward, and he nuzzles at the tip of the penis with his lips, unable to use his hands, he sucks the tip slowly into his mouth again and sinks down on the still-hard prick.

Slade isn't holding his head now. He gives Robin the freedom to bob his mouth on him slowly. Robin huffs breaths through his nose as he bobs his head. He resurfaces, dropping the prick from his lips as he swallows. The prick, still fat and stiff, slaps Slade's hip bone.

Robin pauses only long enough to swallow again, hating the taste of the man in his mouth, thinking of how he will rinse and spit and rinse and spit again and again at the sink in his cell when this is over - but he knows better than to delay for too long.

He bends his head and licks the spit and drops of pearly semen from Slade's pubic hair, cleaning the mess as best he can, the man's silver pubic hair sticking to his skin under the passes of Robin's tongue.

Robin feels the slight spread of Slade's thighs either side of his shoulders, and he moves his face down to lick the man's ballsack carefully.

Slade makes a low sound, his fingers stroking behind Robin's ear.

The familiarity of the touch makes Robin's skin crawl - makes him want to wrench his head away.

"Well?" Slade says when Robin pauses.

Robin rolls his tongue over the man's balls. He keeps his focus on the task even as Slade's fingertips interfere with his tongue, and Robin ends up licking them as he licks the ballsack. The testicles move under the skin of the ballsack as Robin's tongue explores them gently.

Robin returns to Slade's prick, licking the slippery cock, rolling his tongue over the cock vein clumsily, shuddering with revulsion. He laps gently at the mushroom tip and finally Slade's hand on his head stops him.

"I expected it was in your nature to be fastidious," he purrs.

Slade's thumb smears the shape of Robin's lips.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I lost my replies to comments when I moved this fic over to this account. I appreciate the comments, thank you <3


End file.
